


Heart

by hitokiridarkempress



Category: Alice: Madness Returns, American McGee's Alice
Genre: Character Death, F/M, POV Male Character, Rape/Non-con References, delusional love, only in his head, scorned lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitokiridarkempress/pseuds/hitokiridarkempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today will be the day Elizabeth will finally accept his declaration of love. Valentine's Day is the day for lovers after all…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

Today will be the day Elizabeth will  **finally**  accept his declaration of love. Valentine's Day is the day for lovers after all…

He already has gotten a dozen red roses, a box of chocolates (laced with aphrodisiacs, but she doesn't need to know that), and a necklace with a heart pendant. He considered getting a ring but that would be improper. They haven't officially courted… **yet**.

Ah, Elizabeth…just saying her name has his body quivering in delight. She'd stolen his heart with her beauty and charm. But she was a tease, pretending to despise him. Hiding herself away and insisting to be with that bratty little sister instead of spending time with him. Even the little brat would try to ruin his meetings with Lizzie, demanding that Lizzie see her new drawings or listen to her idiotic stories about Wonderland. He'd like nothing more than to break that runt's neck just to shut her up permanently. Then he'd have Lizzie all to himself…

She'll see the errors of her ways soon enough.

He  **hates**  it when she would receive attention from his peers. She encourages them to pursue her. Using her weakness for chocolate against her, endearing themselves to her. Oh she'll refuse  **his**  gifts but accept his competition. To have him work harder to gain her attention, ruining his peers' lives, and making them pay for even  **thinking**  about stealing  **his**  Lizzie away from him. He has no sympathy for his former classmates who dared to court her. Lowly peasants, they don't  **deserve**  to be in the presence of his queen.

He's putting a stop to that once and for all.

He sees her at the park, alone reading a book under a tree; the perfect picture of innocence. She's wearing the red dress he loved so much; it brings out her dazzling Emerald eyes. No one else is there, perfect for him to declare his love. It's just the two of them, alone together. How intimate, just the sort of thing women love.

She sees him approach with his gifts; surprise is shown on her face. He gives her the necklace, she's stunned. He takes it as a sign of her acceptance. He kisses her hard on the mouth, relishing the softness of her skin. She pushes him away, slapping him. She yells at him for his indecency, how he's foul and loathsome. Running away leaving her book and necklace behind. She'll pay for that. No one rejects him,  **no one.**

One night the Liddell house burned, leaving one small survivor condemned to the asylum. The funerals were large and lavish; each Liddell was buried with whatever they had on them during the night of the fire. All were closed caskets, but it was heard that Elizabeth Liddell was buried wearing a heart-shaped necklace. 

**Author's Note:**

> …not my best work. But then again I'm not a big fan of Valentine's Day and I've rushed this crap. I'll do better next time when I'm not trying to force myself. And Lizzie had to accept the undergrads' gifts only when there's people watching ie. daddy Arthur. He invited them to tea and Lizzie has to play nice (much to her chagrin.)Review and tell me what you think. And Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
